


A little poem

by Sweetss80



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, The Meaning of Life, mini poem, personal issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80
Summary: It's all about life





	A little poem

**Author's Note:**

> A very personal mini poem and my first attempt of writing poetry.

_**You**_   _ **can**_   _ **worry**_   _ **about**_   _ **the**_  ( _ **world**_ )  _ **politics**_

 

**_You can worry about the environment_ **

 

**_You can worry about people who don’t do what they say_ **

 

**_In the end, health matters_ **

 

**_You only have one body_ **

 

**_Be careful with it!_ **

 

 


End file.
